Mario vs Fox
Mario vs Fox is ZackAttackX's sixty-third DBX. Description Super Mario Bros. vs Star Fox! Nintendo are responsible for many iconic characters, but will it be plumber or pilot that takes the win here? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Mushroom Kingdom - Super Mario Bros. The Arwing touched down in a field of green and Fox McCloud popped out of the cockpit. He examined the surrounding area and noticed a man in a red cap in the distance. He also noticed the man in a red cap seemingly attacking the creatures of the land. Fox refused to tolerate this and rushed towards Mario, drawing his gun. Mario noticed the incoming threat and immediately ran for cover. As Fox opened fire, Mario dived behind a wall. HERE WE GO! Fox laid down suppressing fire on Mario, preventing him from making a move out from behind the wall. Mario was forced into using his Fire Flower to gain an offense, pelting fireballs towards Fox. Fox resorted to his athleticism to dodge the incoming fireballs, which bought Mario time. The plumber moved up close and grabbed Fox by his jacket, headbutting him multiple times before spinning him round and throwing him into the wall. Fox bounced off the wall hard, but was able to shake off his injuries. He charged a shot from his gun, a more powerful one than before, which was parried by Mario's cape, sending it back to its sender. Fox ducked and the shot destroyed the wall behind him. Once again, Mario rushed in and punched Fox through the wall, sending the pilot scattering. Mario leaped into the air and rained down with fireballs, which Fox was able to dodge around, leaping into the air with his Fire Fox technique and latching on to the plumber, who tried to kick him off but was unable to do so. Fox attacked Mario with a combination of swift kicks, striking too fast for Mario to respond. The pilot then axehandled him down towards the ground, where Mario retrieved a Bob-omb, hurling it towards Fox. Fox narrowly maneuvered out of the way and landed on the surface, rushing for Mario again. The two traded punches and kicks again, but neither gained a distinct advantage over the other. Both mascots jostled for superiority, until they were interrupted by the Bob-omb from earlier detonating right next to them! Both Fox and Mario were blown away by the explosion, Mario landed near an item box which broke open and Fox landed near his Arwing. The pilot recovered first and drew his weapon, pointing it at Mario. As he did, he noticed the plumber growing in size. At a fast clip, too. Mario stood up having activated a Mega Mushroom. "It'sa go time!" he announced, punting Fox. The pilot yelled in pain as he was sent careening into the side of his ship. Fox collapsed in a heap as Mario approached. Fox began hurling grenades at his giant foe, which did minimal damage. Mario threw down a punch, which barely missed the target. Fox grabbed onto Mario's sleeve, using it as leverage to get up close to Mario's face, striking him with multiple Fox Illusions, leaving scratches on the face of the plumber. The damage was only superficial however, and Mario headbutted Fox back down to ground. The crafty pilot managed to redirect his descent towards the opened cockpit of the Arwing. He landed in the ship and powered it up. Mario noticed what he was up to and threw down a punch towards the ship. Fortunately, Fox was able to fly away from the punch and opened fire on Mario with his cannons. Mario swung violently, trying to swat Fox out of the sky, but the pilot was too skilled. In time, Mario's power up wore off and he began to shrink. Once he reverted back to normal, Fox dropped a Smart Bomb towards him. The silhouette of the bomb appeared over Mario, who could only watch as it descended. "Mamma m-" BOOM! The Smart Bomb exploded, annihilating Mario on the spot. When the smoke cleared, all that was left of Mario was his iconic red cap, burned and torn. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights